Regarding direct acting fuel injection valves for internal combustion engines, it is known that when a piezo stack extends, a needle is pressed and lifted through fuel stored in an oil-tight chamber, and an injection hole of a fuel injection valve is opened. Such a technique is disclosed in, for example, JP 2010-285910.